


Lost Memories

by Catfeyrac



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't notice the sudden movement from beside him. He heard the crack of glass, the crunching of metal, before he was propelled forward. The hit happened too fast for the airbag to open. Grantaire's head was slammed into the steering wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories

Enjolras was sitting at the table, waiting for Grantaire to return to their apartment. It was their three year anniversary, and Grantaire was late in coming home. He wasn't too worried, it was only thirty minutes. His eyes drooped a little in boredom. He had had a long day, he figured he could take a little powernap until Grantaire came. He closed his eyes.

Grantaire drove along the road, going home. He had the perfect anniversary gift for Enjolras, and he smiled to himself. He looked at the little box he'd placed on the dashboard. Inside, was a silver ring with a diamond, engraved with "E+R". He would propose to Enjolras tonight, and he wouldn't screw it up. He was lost in his happiness.  
He didn't notice the sudden movement from beside him. He heard the crack of glass, the crunching of metal, before he was propelled forward. The hit happened too fast for the airbag to open. Grantaire's head was slammed into the steering wheel. He lost consciousness as the car was thrown into the ditch across the road.

Enjolras woke a few hours later. He looked around, noticing the clock. He sighed, checking his phone. His eyes widened when he saw all of the missed called. All of the Amis had called at least once, Combeferre had called 10 times, but nothing from Grantaire. The phone started ringing again, Combeferre was calling again. He quickly answered it.  
"Sorry, I had fallen asleep, is something wrong?"  
"Enjolras, you need to come to the hospital, NOW."  
"What happened?" he asked, getting up and grabbing his keys.  
"… It's Grantaire…"  
Enjolras ran out of the building, rushing to his car, putting the phone back to his ear when he was on the road.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"I hate to be the one to tell you… He was hit by a drunk driver. It's bad."  
Enjolras hung up at that point, a noise that couldn't possibly be human pulling itself out of his throat.

When he reached the hospital, Combeferre and the rest of the Amis were waiting for him. There was also a doctor waiting to lead him into Grantaire's room.  
"You are Grantaire's emergency contact, come with me please."  
Enjolras felt everything as a blur as he was lead through the too-white hallways. The doctor lead him into a room where a very broken man lay.  
Grantaire's chest was bandaged, as was his head. He had a cast on his left arm, and there were cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes all over his body. There were IVs he was hooked up too, and machinery surrounding him.  
"The most worrying issue is that he seemed to have injured his head badly. There's a bad concussion. The most likely side effect is amnesia. We don't know how bad it could be at the moment."  
Enjolras went to him, tears going down his face as he gently touched Grantaire's face.  
"They also found this in the wreckage," the doctor said, handing Enjolras a little box, before leaving him alone.  
Enjolras stared at the box, afraid to open it. It was slightly blackened, and one of the hinges was broken, but the interior didn't seem to be harmed. He slowly opened the box. The ring was untouched, and Enjolras could see the inscription. Enjolras felt his heart break.  
He was going to propose.  
He was going to propose.  
He sank to his knees, clutching the box to him. He fell forward, with his arms over his head as he screamed. His screams wrenched into sobs and he had no care that he was in public. The only thing he cared about was that he was supposed to be crying of joy as he said yes to Grantaire tonight. But instead he was lying on a hospital, crying as Grantaire lay broken.

Enjolras stayed there for the rest of the night, not shutting his eyes for more than a second.  
Morning came, and rolled into afternoon. Afternoon rolled into night, rolling into morning, to afternoon.  
Eventually, Grantaire finally began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Enjolras standing over him.  
"Where am I? Am I dead?" Grantaire asked hoarsely.  
"No, you are in the hospital."  
"Are you my doctor?"  
Enjolras felt his heart snap further.  
"No… I'm Enjolras," he said, hopeful that it would spark memory.  
Grantaire's face remained blank.  
"Who am I?"  
"Grantaire…?"  
He still hoped the name alone would make him remember.  
" Do you remember anything?" Enjolras asked after a few moments of silence.  
"No, everything hurts though."  
"You were in a wreck. You were driving home, and you were hit by a drunk driver."  
"…. Who are you again?"  
"Enjolras. I'm your boyfriend of two years. It was our anniversary when you got hit…"  
Grantaire's face was one of confusion.  
"I don't remember anything… Except this one thing…"  
"What's that?" Enjolras asked, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.  
"This ring, saying 'E+R', and the name Apollo."

Enjolras smiled brightly, hopeful that he could bring Grantaire back to himself.


End file.
